coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Shoes
"Snow Shoes" is a song by Michael Copper. History Coming soon! Lyrics Growing up my life taught me, How to walk on top of snow like concrete... While rocking no shoes. So now it's like I'm rocking show shoes. Yeah, so now a days I don't get cold feet, and now a days I don't sink... It's like I'm rocking snow shoes. Yeah, It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes Yeah... And so now I'd like to make a toast, to the fact that I had to come of age, at a younger age than most. Life for me, has always been sort of like a seesaw. Coming home from school to find the lights on, but then find the heat's off. Here's some food for thought so you don't gotta forage, Most of my good childhood memories were lost in storage... I'm surprised I didn't lose my mind man. You know these YouTube vids that I post, but who's behind them? (You don't know him) Well here's a start, Hi, my name is Mike Kittrell. I lost my mom when I was twelve. 'NNot longer after my dad he ran away because he liked the pills I'm literally getting anxiety as I write this down. Just the idea of letting anybody inside of me, makes me bite my nails... So it may take some more time for me, to take my heart, and open it up. The Self-Help EP is a start, I hope it's enough. But I'ma keep writing, and trying, I'll keep prying... I won't just give up, because... Growing up my life taught me, How to walk on top of snow like concrete... While rocking no shoes. So now it's like I'm rocking show shoes. Yeah, so now a days I don't get cold feet, and now a days I don't sink... It's like I'm rocking snow shoes. Yeah, It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes Yeah... So now no matter where I'm heading, I'll be ready for whatever it won't matter where I'm treading... Cause after everything that I've gone through, I'm prepared for any terrain I step onto. Yeah, So I ain't worried about walking gingerly... Because I've caused an injury... and that may seem contradictory, but anyway, on to victory... I'm on to victory... I'm on to victory... Yeah, I'm on to victory... Because, Growing up my life taught me, How to walk on top of snow like concrete... While rocking no shoes. So now it's like I'm rocking show shoes. Yeah, so now a days I don't get cold feet, and now a days I don't sink... It's like I'm rocking snow shoes. Yeah, It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes '' It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes'' It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes It's just me and my snow shoes - my snow shoes Yeah. Music video References Category:Songs